


Jabba's gift to the Emperor Ishida

by Themisto



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Zairon strikes an alliance with the Hutts in order to with the war. There's a gift exchange to seal the deal.





	Jabba's gift to the Emperor Ishida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> (Scroll sideways if the picture doesn't show wholly.)


End file.
